


Damian The Antichrist

by Fangirl_67



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Antichrist, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is a good boy, bat boys - Freeform, but apparently i cant do that, damian has powers, fuck off Talia, now it has angst, this was supposed to be a crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_67/pseuds/Fangirl_67
Summary: Tim, Jason and pretty much everyone else in the family have had a running joke of calling Damian the antichrist. And it was honestly just a joke…… until it wasn’t. As it turns out Damian is actually the antichrist.What will they do now. They’re not entirely sure.





	1. If I Fall

It was a dark and stormy night, so a typical one in Gotham. Wayne Manor was ablaze, not in the way you think but if you were to catch them on an off day, maybe. What I mean is that every light in the damn building seemed to be on. Cars lined the outside and fancy people in fancy clothes were dashing in to escape the rain. I know what your thinking and yes, Bruce Wayne was holding a gala. People were dancing and laughing and drinking, but they all seemed oblivious to the craziness going on.

 

“JASON! WHERE'S MY  VALENTINO SUIT JACKET!?”   
  


“I DON'T KNOW, I CAN'T FIT INTO YOUR TINY SIZE! ASK DICK!” 

 

Tim bounded down the hall and peaked his head through the door at the end of the hall. His tie hung loosely around his neck and his hair was messy. “Have you seen my Valentino suit jacket?”

 

Dick was standing in front of his mirror. He looked quite dapper. He turned to face Tim as he adjusted his bow tie. “Uhh check the laundry. Alfred was washing all our suits.” 

 

He groaned “I already checked there.” He closed the door then pushed away from it and ran back down the hall. 

 

The party had already started and he was going to be late or later. He could see Jason making his way down. The only reason he was probably going was for the alcohol. He ignored him in favor of searching for his missing jacket. He’d looked everywhere, his room. The laundry room, the kitchen, all five of the living rooms. There was only one place he hadn’t searched. Tim spun around, his eyes landed on the door that lead to the beast's lair. Also known as Damian´s room.  

 

He burst through the door. “Did you take my Valentino suit jacket!?”

 

He turned and glared at him from his desk. He was completely dressed and his hair was nice and neat. Obviously he was avoiding the gala. 

 

“Why would I take your jacket, I don't even like Valentino.” 

 

“Whatever demon spawn.” 

 

Damian rolled his eyes. “Why don't you go check the batcave. You probably left it there when you were looking over a case.” 

He turned and left the room, not bothering to close the door.

 

“CLOSE THE DOOR!” Damian yelled back to him.

 

“YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DOWN STAIRS AT THE GALA ANYWAY!”

 

He dashed down the stairs, nearly tripping on a few steps. He darted around Dick who was making his way to the ballroom and made his way down the hall. He looked both ways to make sure the hall was empty before entering Bruce's study. He made sure to be quiet as snuck in, locking the door behind him. You never know what could happen. It was a party after all. One time a couple had slipped in to well do the do. Bruce had been in the cave at the time. Luckily they'd been to distracted to notice him come up through the secret entrance. The poor couple got the shit scared out of them when he appeared out of nowhere and started yelling at them. They were running out of the manor before Bruce could do worse. Not that he would but they didn't know that. Nothing ever appeared in the news about it, they were probably too embarrassed to say anything.  

 

He set the code in the clock by turning the hands. It swung open noiselessly and revealed the dark abyss below. Most people might get a chill or a sense of fear from looking at it, but Tim was used to it. He’d seen it a million times sense he had joined the crusade. He made his way down the winding stairs that led to the cave. It wasn't long before he saw the glow of lights from the main area of the cave. The bat-computer was still on, they rarely turned it off. It was always doing something and turning it on and off just wasted time.

 

He went over to where he'd been looking over case files and sure enough there was his jacket laying in the chair. He had snuck back down to work before he went to the gala. He must of left his jacket down here when he ran back up to finish getting ready. The case files were still scattered around. 

 

All of them had been reports of strange occurrences. Apparently crows had been falling from the sky dead. He had checked the air there was nothing toxic that could cause it. He thought maybe it was the food but there was nothing to back it up. Another thing was that random fires were starting up all over.  Whenever he checked them there was no sign of a flammable substance that could cause it. It was unlikely that they were fires caused by heat since it was fall and the temperature hasn't been high enough. People attacked other people with no signs of hypnosis or other influences in their system. The only thing they said in the reports was that they had an uncontrollable anger. There had even been unusual weather and all this was only the start of the odd incidents.

 

It was Gotham, strange things always happen. But these had no explanation. It didn't fit any of the rogues regular m.o. It was almost chilling. 

 

Tim tore his eyes away from the papers. He put his jacket on and went back upstairs. He closed the clock tightly behind him, unlocked the door, and entered the hall. He could hear the sounds of the party from here. He moved in its direction and enters the big room. It was alive, people danced and drank and laughed. He glanced around the room. Everyone in there was from some rich family, none of them felt like real people. Most of them were only masks they put on for show. 

 

From the corner of his eye he saw a girl flirting with Dick. Bruce was trying to charm a couple into donating to one of his charities. Jason was by the snack bar inhaling the shrimp. He walked over to where Jason was.

 

“You're gonna get sick.”

 

“Maybe. Have you seen the Antichrist?”

 

“Last I saw he was in his lair.”

 

“Well he sure is missing one hell of a party.” This was a terrible party, but the guests seemed happy enough.

 

“Unhand me woman!” They looked in the direction of the cry. An elderly woman had a hold of Damian’s face and was pinching it. 

 

“I guess he's not avoiding it as well as we thought.” Tim said trying not to laugh.

 

She let go of his cheek in surprise and Damian made his escape. He walked over to them rubbing his cheek.

 

“I almost thought we were going to have to send Dick over there to save you.”  Jason remarked.

 

“Tt” his face was red with anger but he had it under control. He'd been getting angry over the little things lately. He’d always had a short temper but been working on controlling it sense he became Robin. In fact i’d been a lot better. He wasn't angry as often, more like mildly annoyed. He only lashed out every once in a while. And because of it he was a better person. Not a perfect one, no. But somebody that his father could be proud of. Somebody he could be proud of. Then all of a sudden he was getting angry again and he was back to square one. Sure he had it under control most of the time and he didn't think anyone noticed, but he noticed. What would happen once they did notice. He hated this. 

 

“Uhh, Damian. Are you okay?” Tim was looking at him a little worried. His eyes were darting between his face and his hand. Damian looked down, he hadn't realized he’d been clenching his fist. His hand had gone pale from how hard he'd been clenching it. He released some of the tension but keep it in a fist because he could feel that his nails had drawn some blood. Damian took a deep breath.

 

“I'm fine. It's just… these parties are pointless. All that ever happens is I get cornered by ladies that pinch my cheeks and call me cute.”

 

“Well we have to keep up appearances.” Tim was trying to be comforting. Sure they fought and picked on each other but they were still brothers. 

 

“Hay,” Jason butted in, “how about in an hour we bail. Clearly none of us are enjoying this. Why stay around for longer than needed.”

 

“And what about Dick.” They looked in his direction where he was telling a group of girls some story that was making them all laugh. 

 

“Eh leave him.” Damian started to feel a little better.

 

All of a sudden there was a commotion then someone screamed. While people started moving away and towards the door, the Wayne's moved towards it. Once the got there it was a little surprising. An elderly woman that, Tim immediately recognized as the one that was pinching Damian's cheek, was attacking a man. She was scratching at his eyes, biting, and kicking. The woman was yelling incoherent things. There was no way she was stronger than him yet he was at her mercy. Bruce and Dick immediately tried to get her off of him. She elbowed Dick in the face. He held on long enough for the man to get away. She wiggled out of their grasps. Bruce, Dick, Tim, and Damian had her surrounded. Jason had grabbed a table cloth . She walked in a circle, looking each of them in the eye except Damian who she didn't look at directly. She leaped at Tim. He kicked her in the stomach and she flew backward and landed on her back. When she jumped back up Jason wrapped the tablecloth around her trapping her. By this point everyone had fled the room. Alfred came in with a syringe and handed it to Bruce. She was struggling with cloth and was trying to get away from Jason who was holding her down. Bruce came up to them and moved the cloth away, he stuck the syringe in her neck. She went slack and went unconscious.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

By the time the cops arrived they had taken her down to the cave and tied her up. They had talked with some officers that needed a report of the event. They'd already come up with a story. When everyone ran out they had tried to stop her but she had ran out. They didn't know where she went just that she was gone. 

 

It's been a couple hours since then and they had run some tests on her. The manor was mostly dark now except for a few lights. Everything was quiet except for the hammer of rain outside. It made the cave wet and colder. Jason and Bruce had gone out on patrol. Dick and Tim had stayed to look over what had happened. Damian was held up in his room.

 

“Nothing! There's nothing in her system! Just like all the others!”

 

“Tim calm down.” Dick was standing next to them. He glanced down at the files spread out in front of them along with the blood test results and other medical things from the woman. “Other than the attacks, none of these things seem to be connected Tim.”

 

“I know. There's nothing that ties them together. The odd weather, the crows, people randomly attacking others with no explanation. Its not connected yet…. my gut tells me otherwise. I just don't know how, I know it's crazy.” 

 

“Hay. If you think they're connected then they probably are. Now we just need to figure out what's going on.”

 

“Yah, I just hope we’re not to late.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rain was still pouring outside and you could hear it hammering against the window. Thunder roared in the distance and lightning slashed through the dark and cloudy sky. Damian was sitting on his bed staring blankly at the wall. He felt wrong. He couldn't quite explain how, he just did. It was like there was something inside him that was trying to claw its way out. He had to fight to keep it down and locked away. It was more than just that, the rest he couldn't explain.

 

He tried to sleep hoping that when he woke up he'd feel better but he couldn't get to sleep. He wasn't even the slightest bit tired. He tried to sleep for about an hour but he just got more restless. He thought about training but every time he meant to go do that his body didn't listen and stayed right where it was. He didn't like this feeling. He felt off and wrong and he didn't like it, he wanted to to go away. 

 

That's when he heard it. 

 

_ “Damian.”  _ It was like a whispered hiss taunting him. 

 

“Who's there!” he jumped off the bed and grabbed his sword. He held it out ready to attack. He looked around the room for the voices person.

 

_ “Damian.” _

 

“Answer me! Who's there!”

 

_ “Well aren't you just full of spite. I see Talia groomed you well. I just hope we can undo your father's influence in time.”   _

 

“What are you talking about?” He saw a flash at the corner of his eye. He spun towards it and slashed at it with his blade. There was nothing there. Was he going crazy, hearing things, seeing things.

 

Then Damian was sent flying backwards. His back hit the door with a loud crack. He didn't remember dropping his sword or hitting the floor. He only remembered darkness and a pair of fiery eyes staring into his soul.


	2. From Our Perch

Fuck

 

That was his first thought when he woke. His head hurt, his back hurt, actually all of him hurt and what the hell was he doing on the floor. His sword was laying in front of him. He sat up rubbing the back of his neck. He stared at his sword and what happened started to come back to him.

 

Damian's head snapped up and his eyes darted around the room. There was no sign of anyone being in there. That wasn't possible. He jumped up and went over to the window. It was locked. This didn't make any sense. He would have noticed if someone had come in especially if they'd come in through the door.

 

There was a knock at his door. “Master Damian, are you alright in there? I heard shouting. Is there someone in there with you?”

 

“Umm no, there isn't.” What was he supposed to say. He was yelling at the disembodied voice in his room. Then he'd sound crazy.

 

“Then what were you doing?”

 

“I was.. Uhh.. yelling at my computer. It wasn't doing what I wanted.”

 

“Alright,” he didn't sound convinced. “Get some sleep.”

 

“I will Alfred.” he heard him move away from the door. He sighed and put his sword away. Alfred was probably right, he just needed sleep. But sleep deprivation didn't explain how he was sent flying across the room.

 

Damian sighed and moved towards his door. He needed to do something, anything to get his mind off of this. He poked his head into the hall. There were no signs of life. He entered quietly. There was no real reason as to why he should be sneaking around, it wasn't like anyone actually slept in this household. It was just out of habit.

 

He made his way through the halls and down the stairs that led to the back door that was off of the kitchen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

They'd been staring at the files so long Alfred was afraid their eyes might fall out. The boys had gone over each incident about twenty times and were still no closed to figuring it out.

 

“There must be something missing.” Dick said in defeat. “Did you check the security cameras?”

 

“Of course I did. Why wouldn’t I.”

 

“I’m just making sure. Maybe we should go over them again.”

 

“Maybe you two need a break.” Alfred interrupted. “Bruce and Jason are already upstairs sleeping. Why don't you follow.”

 

Dick sighed “He's right, let's take a break and come back to this later.”

 

“Alright. I need more coffee anyway.” he picked up his empty cup and stared down at it with a frown.

 

They made their way upstairs and into the kitchen. Tim started up the coffee machine and then hopped onto the counter. Dick pulled out some cereal and ate it from the box.

 

“Master Dick, get a bowl.”

 

Jason walked in with messy hair. He scratched the the back of his neck and yawned. “What time is it?”

 

“It’s uhh” Tim glanced at the digital clock and froze.

 

“What's wrong?” Dick asked as he set a bowl down on a counter.

 

Tim pointed at the clock. “I… think it's broken.”

 

The clock read 6:66

 

“Yah that's not creepy.” Jason said as his hand fell to his side. They all looked at each other.

 

“Guys it's just broken. Things like this happen.” Dick tried to reassure them.

 

“Yah clocks always have the devils number on them.” Jason said sarcastically. “Especially when weird stuff is happening.” he muttered the last part but it was still heard.

 

Tim, who had had a neutral expression, now looked up at them with an amazed look.  “That's it! The attacks, they’re supernatural!”

 

“You think.” Dick mumbled over the food in his mouth.

 

“It has to be. There's no physical evidence,” Tim hopped off the counter and got more coffee, “ and all the other things together point to the supernatural.”

 

“That is a problem for later. Right now you boys are on break.” Alfred made sure to look each of them in the eye.

 

They each continued on with what they were doing. Alfred  had started to make some breakfast for them.

 

Dick looked around a little curious with a hint of worry. “Wheres Damian? He's usually up by now.”

 

“He is up.” Alfred responded. “He's been up since early this morning.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Outside,” Dick glanced out the window to see that it was still raining. “He's been out there practicing. I tried to get him to come in but he's stubborn like his father. Maybe you will have better luck Master Dick.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dick walked to the back door and looked out. The rain was lighter now but there was still about an inch of water coming off of the ground. It was a little worrying, considering they were on the top of a hill. He opened the door and looked around. He saw Damian in the middle of the garden going through various martial arts moves. Dick walked towards him, as he got closer he noticed that Damian was soaked. Damian didn't seem to realize that he was there, to focused to notice.

 

“Damian.” The only response Dick got was Damian kicking his right foot in the air.

 

“Damian” Nothing.

 

His hand jabbed through the air and stretched out. Dick caught him by the wrist when he did that. Damian turned to him with a look of annoyance.

 

“What.”

 

“It's time to come in.”

 

“I’m not done out here.”

 

“Damian. You've been out here for hours and you're soaking wet. At least come in and get warm, have some breakfast.”  

 

He hesitated. He had not eaten since before the gala, it would be a good idea to eat something. Damian sighed. “Fine.”

 

He let go of Damian’s wrist and it fell to his side. Dick turned and started inside with Damian following. Their feet made a squishing sound and they walked across the waterlogged earth. Damian had his arms folded across his chest with his hands under his armpits, he wasn't cold though.

    

Once they got inside Dick went to get a towel from the nearby linen closet. As Damian stood there waiting water dripped off of him and started to form a puddle on the floor. He pushed some of his wet hair out of his eyes. The weird feeling he had was gone now. He tried his best to forget what had happened, that's why he'd gone out there in the first place, but his mind kept wandering back to it. The voice. The way it seemed to reverberate inside him.

 

All of a sudden something covered him and he looked up. Dick was kneeling in front of him. He’d wrapped a towel around him and was smiling at him softly.

 

“Why don't you go get some breakfast.” he nodded towards the kitchen. Damian turned and walked that way.

 

Dick stood back up. When he'd walked back into the room with a towel Damian had been standing there blankly staring at a wall. Damian was a somewhat quiet child but there was something different about this, it was…. Eerie.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

They were all watching the news on the tv that was set on the wall when Damian came in. He sat down at a stool that was at the kitchen island. He looked up to see what the news reporter was talking about.

 

 _“Flooding in the waterside areas have left many of Gotham's less fortunate looking for shelter. Flooding is expected to continue, if you live in these areas,”_ places started scrolling across the bottom of the screen _, “ it is advised that you leave.”_

 

Dick had walked in during this time and was getting Damian some food.

 

“What should we do?” Tim asked as he looked towards Alfred.

 

“We can be there for the people who need help.”

 

Dick set down a vegetarian style breakfast in front of Damian. He picked up a fork and started eating. Jason got out a glass and grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge.

 

“Pour me a glass too.” Jason got another glass down and poured them both a glass. Jason started to drink his but was distracted and forgot to give Damian his.

 

“Jason.” he had his arm on the counter gesturing towards the glass, and of course he wasn't listening. He rolled his eyes a glared at the glass. He did no want to get up to get it. The glass moved slightly. He blinked his eyes at it, did it really just move or were his eyes playing tricks on him. Then the glass slid soundlessly across the table into his outstretched arm without a spill.

 

His eyes widened, he glanced around to see if any of them had noticed but they were all paying attention to what was going on on the tv. He looked down at the glass and his hand.

 

Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The old floorboards creaked under his feet. A horrific stench filled the air of the abandoned apartment building. It was a smell that Constantine had become familiar with. It was the stink of a demon.

 

“Come out come out wherever you are you little bugger.”

 

Something dark dashed across the corner of his eye. A curtain moved where he'd seen the dark creature dart to. He walked towards it cautiously. As he moved the curtain back something pounced on him with sharp claws. He grabbed at the Demon on his back and threw it off of him. It hit the wall but got up unaffected. The demon had taken the form of a small girl but its true self was coming through as her skin was red and with yellow cat like eyes. Her hair was dark and messy. She looked up at him and snarled.

 

“Alright you little devil, let's play.”

 

She pounced at him with her claws ready.

 

 _“Impetus.”_ A yellow bold of energy shot from Constantine's hand and lashed out at the demon. The blast knocked her back and she landed on all fours. He’d done this a thousand times, he could probably do it with his eyes closed. The demon snickered as if she knew his inner thoughts which she probably could.

 

_“I'd be more worried if I were you Constantine, for his time is upon us.”_

 

His face became more serious, not that he wasn't already. This job usually dealt with life and death, more so with the death part.

 

“What in the bloody hell are you talking about!?” There were all sorts of people and creatures the demon could be referring to. She could just be trying to trick him, but he’d gotten good at this sorta thing. The demon was definitely trying bait him but the words were not a lie. “Who’s time is it?!”

 

She gave a shriek that was supposed to be a laugh as it sensed that her words had gotten to him. Its yellow eyes shined with glee. “You'll have to catch me if you want to know more.” She bounded off down a hall.

 

“Bollocks.”

 

He chased the she devil down the hall. She bounced from wall to wall and running along them as she did so. He pulled out his lighter and igited it.

 

 _“Ignis fosam!”_ Fire drained from the lighter and started to grow in his other hand. When it became big enough he let it loose and it barreled down the hall towards her. She jumped through a doorway to avoid being hit. Constantine ran down to stand in the doorway. The she demon turned around to face him and was about to attack.

 

 _“G lacio te.”   _The spell made it so that she was frozen in place. “Don't even think about it love. You have some talking to do.”

 

_“I'm not telling you anything.”_

 

“Oh come on. You were so eager before or am I gonna have to pry it out of yah.”  

 

Her eyes showed fear but for only a second. _“You are gonna have to try harder than that Johnny boy.”_

 

“All right suit yourself.   _Ad quos eieci ad infernum.”_ A portal started to form behind the demon. “I'm sending you right back to where you came from.”

 

 _“R esurgo te”   _She was lifted up in the air and started to move towards the portal.

 

_“Wait wait! The Prince of Darkness! He dwells in The City of the Bat!”_

 

“Who’s the Prince of Darkness?”

 

_“He's the one who will pave the way for our lord. His right-hand man, second in command.”_

 

“Is that so. Good to know.” He’d heard enough so he threw her through the portal as it closed. He was left standing there alone.

 

“The Price of Darkness. That can't be good and he's in The City of the Bat, there's only one place that could be. Looks like i'm going to Gotham.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did use google translate for the Latin in this so its probably not perfect. Not that it matters much considering its Latin but I figured I should mention it anyway.


	3. Into The Abyss

~~~~~ 3 Months Ago ~~~~~

 

Damian woke with a start. Something had woken him, what had it been. He looked around frantically. There was a dark figure next to him.

 

“It's alright, it's only me Damian.”

 

“Father.”

 

Bruce stood up and opened the door. “Come on.”

 

“Is it the Joker, Penguin, Poison Ivy?!”

 

“You don't need to worry about any of that.” 

 

Damian nodded and got out of bed to follow, glancing at the clock before leaving. It read 9:45. He hadn't been asleep for more than an hour before he'd been woken up. He followed his father through the winding halls and eventually they found themselves standing in front of the clock entrance.

 

“Are we going on an early patrol father?”

 

“We are.” he entered the code into the clock and it slid open. “Is that alright.”

 

Damian confirmed that it was by making his way down the stairs with Bruce not far behind. It was no secret that Damian would go out whenever he got the chance. But what he'd never admit is that he loved being robin, fighting alongside his father and brothers. Helping people. It gave him such a rush. He didn't think could ever give this up. To give up being a hero.

 

He quickly went to get changed. Him and his father moved almost in sync as they got ready. Soon the world of Bruce and Damian Wayne was left behind as Batman and Robin went into the night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

There hadn't been much activity, only a couple of muggings that were stopped with barely any violence. They decided to turn in just before midnight, despite Damians protest. Sure it was a slow night but that didn't mean they should turn in at only 11:43. They barely been out there two hours. 

 

“I still think we should have stayed out longer.”

 

“We come in when I say we come in.” Damian made an angry noise from behind him. Bruce paused as to seem like he was thinking. “Why don't we go upstairs and get something to eat. Then we can come back down and see if there has been anymore activity.” 

 

Damian nodded and they made their way up the stairs. Bruce pulled down his cowl as they entered the manor. Damian had taken his mask off then calmly made his way to the kitchen with his father close behind. He stepped into the dark room and felt around for the light. He finally found the switch and flipped it on and the room was flooded with light. 

 

“Surprise!” several voices said at once. 

 

Damian spun around to see his brothers sitting at the small table in the corner of the kitchen with alfred standing nearby. On the table was a cake. 

 

“Wah.” he was definitely a little confused. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly. He looked up at his father for an explanation who had a soft smile on his face. 

 

“You didn't think we would forget your birthday did you?” it was Dick who had spoken up.

 

“But it isn't till-” 

 

“Tomorrow. We know.” It was his father this time.

 

“Well technically it will be tomorrow in like a couple minutes.” Tim chimed in.

 

“So, are you going to stand there all night or are you gonna get over here.” Dick teased. A small smile started to grow on damians face as he walked over to them. The cake was a pinkish color, strawberry, his favorite. Happy 13th Birthday was written in icing. Bruce came over and started to light the candles, once he was done he stepped.

 

“Happy birthday to you-”  Jason started singing which was stopped by damian punching him in the arm. They all laughed at that. Once they calmed down Damian leaned forward to blow out the candles. Just as it struck midnight he blew out his candles. 

 

The lights outside the room flickered but they didn't notice. Instead they cut up the cake and served it out. Damian looked around at the people surrounding him, it was then he realized he'd walk through hell for them just like they'd do for him. They were his family and he'd never let them down.

 

~~~~~Present day~~~~~

 

It wasn't supposed to go this way. 

 

He was just trying to stop them but everything got out of hand. Blood dripped from his shaking fists. He stumbled over the lifeless bodies. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. 

 

It wasn't supposed to go this way.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Robin jumped from rooftop to rooftop searching for crime. Eventually he found it. He stared down at the scene below. A young boy and his mother were being surrounded by a group of five low life thugs. One of the men grabbed the woman and was holding her while another had the boy. She struggled against her captor. The man backhanded her and she fell to the ground. 

 

“Mommy.” 

 

“It's gonna be okay baby, it’s gonna okay.”  

 

“No. It won’t.”

 

“Yes. it will.” Robin jumped down from where he'd been watching from above. He had his fists up,ready to fight. The man holding the boy threw him to the side. Anger bubbled up inside of him. He charged towards the men and if he didn't know better he'd say he'd done it inhumanly fast. The first guy he grabbed by the front of his jacket and threw him like he weighed nothing. He kicked another in the chest as the one who had the woman came at him with a knife. he broke the criminals arm which caused him to drop the knife and Robin picked it up. Something deeper and darker than anger took over as he inserted the knife in the thugs side.

 

The remaining two men started to run away.

 

“I'm not through with you!”  

 

A wall of fire shot up, stopping them from leaving the alley. They ran right into it and were caught on fire. They screamed out in pain but Robin ignored them. He twisted the knife then pulled it out. The thug fell to his knees.

 

_ “End him.” _

 

Robin grabbed him and broke his neck. The two head knocked away previously came at him. 

 

_ “End all of them.” _

 

Robin slashed the first one across the chest and blood poured out of him. Robin was on top of the other punching him until the thugs face was covered in blood and it dripped from Robin’s fists. Finally all of the criminals laid on the ground motionless.

 

Robin was hunched over and breathing heavily. Blood covered his face and cloths. Finally coming to his senses he glanced around and saw what had just done. He stumbled back in horror. 

 

This wasn't-- It wasn't supposed to go this way.

 

Robin looked up at the mother and her son. She held him in her arms, protecting his eyes from the scene that laid before them. Fear covered her face.

 

“Im sorry,” he didn't know who he was talking to. If it was the woman or the criminals or if it was for his father. “i'm sorry.” It was all he could say. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Damian quietly pushed open his window. He didn't want to go through the cave and risk being seen. He carefully dropped onto his floor. The moon was the only source of light as he pulled of his gloves, undid straps and things. One by one different parts of his suit fell to the ground until he was left with only his underwear. Blood still stuck to his skin. He had that weird feeling again. Physically he felt great, in fact he felt better then ever. But he felt like his soul was being messed with. It sounded weird but that was the only way he could explain it. 

 

He shook that thought away and entered his bathroom. He didn't bother turning the lights on. Instead he just turned on the shower and stepped in, not waiting for the water to heat up. He let the cold water run down him.

 

His mind kept going back to what he'd done. That voice was there, the one that had talked to him a few nights ago. It had told him to do all those things and he’d listened. He let the thing that had been scratching at him from the inside free. It had destroyed and killed.

 

His eyes had adjusted to the dark and he stared down at his hands. He’d thrown those men like they weighed nothing. When he was fighting them he'd felt stronger and faster. And that fire, was that him. Had done things he couldn't explain, the cup came to mind. What was going on with him.

 

Damian remembered the blood on his face and and reached up to scrub it away. When he was confident it was all gone he reached down to turn off the water. He pulled the curtain back and stepped out, grabbing a towel to dry himself quickly. When he was done he threw the towel aside and pulled on a robe. Moving from the bathroom to his bedroom he went to lay on his bed.

 

He stared up at the ceiling for a long while before turning over. He looked at his desk. On it laid the dagger he received from his mother as a birthday present. The dagger had a needle point blade. Its handle was gold with a diamond pattern and a twisted crossgard. At the end of the handle was a serpents head, the mouth was open showing its fangs. For eyes it had rubies. It was quite an elegant weapon. Tied to it was a note. He could still remember what was written on it. 

 

_ Dear son, _

__

_ Happy Birthday. There is no birthday more significant than the thirteenth. This blade is special, one of a kind. I am sure you will do great things with it. _

~~~~~13 years ago~~~~~

 

Talia set up the ingredients she needed next to the large bowl.  She was in an empty room, all except for the table where her things are laid. The room had no windows and for a door there was only a small archway. The tapping of foot steps grew closer as they came down the hall. They stopper at the archway. A maid poked her head in. her brown hair was tied up. 

 

“Madam. You sent for us.” A small cry came from the bundle in the maids arms.

 

“I did. You can set Damian in there.” she motioned to a bassinet positioned next to the table. The girl did as she was told and set the babe down.

 

“You are a virgin correct” Talia asked her without looking up.  

 

“Yes ma'am. I am.” 

 

“You aren't lying to me are you?”

 

“No, of course not.” The maids eyes were wide but Talia could sense she was telling the truth.

 

“Good. come here.” The maid walked over and stood in front of her. Talia grabbed her by the hair and the maids hand shot up to stop her but did nothing more than keep her hands there.

 

“Wha. I’m sorry ma'am. Please forgive me.”

 

“You've done nothing wrong. In fact you've been perfect and that's why I need you.” 

 

She moved her head so that it was positioned over the bowl. She picked up the dagger with a gold handle and a serpents head that was laying next to the bowl and slit the maids throat with it. She let the blood flow into the bowl until the maid went limp and the bowl was mostly full. She let the girl fall to the ground. 

 

She grabbed a mortar and put some bones in it then crashed them. “The bones of a sinner.” she added them to the blood. She cut up some Caladium and added it. “Heart of Jesus.” She added the last ingredient which was cytotoxic snake venom. “Serpentes.” Talia grabbed a stick and stirred the concoction, chanting while doing it.

 

Talia picked up a brush and dipped it in the liquid. She moved to the center of the room and started painting five pointed star with symbols surrounding it on the floor. When she was done she set a candle on each point. She laid the dead maid in the center of the star then used the serpent's head dagger to cut her hand and drip her own blood onto it. 

 

_ “Satanam vocat te.” _ She started chanted. On the thirteenth one the candles lit on fire, all other sources of light were blotted out. The air became thick and the temperature rose.  

 

The body of the maid started to rise up so that she was standing upright. Her arms were limp by her side, her head was down and her lose brown hair covered her face. The maids head shot up and and her eyes were completely black. 

 

_ “Talia al Ghul. Why would a woman like you summoned me?”  _ The devil spoke through the maid yet the voice wasn't particularly male or female.  

 

“To make a deal.”

 

_ “That's what they all say.” _

 

“I have a son.” She glanced at the bassinet. “I know he is destined for greatness and I want to secure that destiny.”

 

_ “And how do you suggest I do that.” _

 

“From what I understand you can't come into this world and rule it without some help. Me, and my son can help with that. ”

 

They smirked  _ “You are offering up your son to me. What makes you think I want him.” _

 

“Why don't you see him for yourself.” She went over and picked up her son. She brought him over to the devil who took him from her arms to examine him. Damian didn't cry but just stared down at the king of hell with determined eyes. The devil saw what he could be capable of and smiled. 

 

_ “Yes. He will do marvelously.” _ The serpent's head dagger flew into their hand. They let go of Damian and he floated in the air which just seemed to annoy him. they used the knife to cut its wrist then made a cut over Damian's heart which caused him to cry. The devil dripped some of their blood into the cut. They than held their cut to his mouth and let the baby drink their blood.

 

_ “On his thirteenth birthday he will be awakened to his purpose. Till then prepare him, groom him to be my Antichrist.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satanam vocat te - I summon you Satan


	4. Will You Be There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be butchering Constantine. I don’t really know his character as well as the rest. Also sorry this update took so long. I was procrastinating the hell out of it and now my computer is literally dead so I have to post this from my phone. Fingers crossed that it doesn’t get fucked up.

 

Cronstantine stepped onto the escalator and started to descend. He held a worn suitcase in one hand and a cigaret in the other. A few people scattered the large area of the airport entrance. Gotham wasn't exactly a tourist destination. In fact it would probably be considered the exact opposite. As he got off of the  lift  he glanced out the window of the airport, it was drizzling. There was no scientific reason as to why it was raining. All they knew is that it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. If he were anybody else he would think it odd and nothing more.

 

But he wasn't anybody else.

 

He could sense there was something else at play. He’d also done some research before coming to Gotham and if this was what he thought it was they were in deep shit. He usually did things on his own but this was different. For one he was in Gotham and when you're in Gotham batman will interfere in some way. 

 

Constantine got to the curb and put the cigaret between his lips. He waited a couple minutes and a cab swerved up to the sidewalk. He quickly put his bag in the trunk then slid into the back seat. 

 

“Where to?” the rugged driver asked in a scratchy voice.

 

“I need to find someone.” he started, “though he's not exactly the easiest to find.” 

 

“What the fuck am I supposed to do about that.”

 

“Let me rephrase that. Take me to where the Batman likes to hang out the most.”

 

“Downtown it is. Just so you know, if you're looking for the batman. You won't find him. He’ll find you.”

 

Constantine glanced out the window as he drove off.

 

“That's what I’m counting on.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Since that night things had gotten worse.

 

That morning he’d woken to no power. The backup generator should have kicked in but it never did, however there was still power below so it wasn't to concerning. They assumed it was because of the rain but Damian couldn't help but feeling this was his fault. 

 

They got out flashlights and candles so that they could see in the manor. His flashlight was wonky with him. It didn't matter which one he picked up it never worked right. It would flicker and shut off which just made him believe even more that he was the real cause of the blackout. Finally he decided to just go with a candle as it seemed to like him better. 

 

He sat at his desk with a lit candle next to him. He was trying to get some homework done. He wanted to train but the thought of something happening like that night kept him in his room. His pencil moved across the paper filling out the math problems. If he couldn't train than he might as well get some work done. He pressed down to hard and the pencil snapped in half. This was the third one. Apparently whatever was happening with him had made him stronger. Unchecked strength could be dangerous, Damian tried to remind himself. He took a breath in an effort to calm himself. He tossed the broken pencil to the side and reached for a new one. His hand brushed the flame of the candle. He pulled his hand back but not in pain but in surprise. There was no pain. He looked at his hand expecting to see the familiar redness of a burn but saw nothing. 

 

He looked back at the candle. It looked like a normal candle and flame. Slowly he moved his hand to the flame and rested it above it. He felt no pain only heat. He pulled his hand back again. A pit started to grow in his stomach. He remembered that fire that had appeared out of nowhere that night. He looked back at the flame. He picked up the candle. He wanted to know what was happening to him and why. He knew the only way to get answers was to dive head first into it.

 

He put his hand by the flame and it left the candle and went to his hand. The flame danced on his palm. He stared at the flame, it was mesmerizing and form the first time he wasn't unsettled by what the could do. Instead he felt this power flowing through him and calming his nerves. He closed his had and the flame was extinguished, leaving him in darkness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Tim and Dick finally found a connection between each attack they felt stupid and confused. While he was never there during the actual event Damian had some interaction with each attacker before hand. The evidence showed that each time someone went mad and started attacking people, Damian had some encounter at least ten minutes prior.

 

One guy had stopped robin and was trying to get his autograph while he was trying to chase down a criminal. Robin was clearly irated by this and pushed past him. Because of the man robin lost the criminal he was chasing which clearly angered him. And then a few minutes after that interaction the man went mad. All the other incidents played out similarly. They were currently watching the most recent incident which was the gala. 

 

“Look there she is with him.” Tim pointed out on the screen. As he remembered the woman had ahold of Damian’s face. He was able to escape her grasp fairly quickly. On the screen they could see that Damian was quite upset after that, maybe a little too upset. 

 

“What does this mean?” Dick asked himself out loud. “Is Damian behind this?” This time it was directed at Tim.

 

“If so, how? And why?” Tim shook his head. “You and I both know how he is but would he really do something like this? This just doesn't add up.” Tim leaned back in his chair. “Damian has to have something to do with this. Yet it doesn't seem like he actually does anything to them. There's no evidence of hypnosis even though it's the only thing it could be.”

 

“I think if we want more information we’ll have to spend some time with him.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Damian decided it’d be best to figure out what all he is capable of and work on controlling it. Diving in head first, right. He’d made a list of things he knew he could do: Telekinesis, Fire manipulation, super strength. 

 

Right now he was working on the first one. Telekinesis. It was the first thing he was aware of doing. Who knows what other things he did without acknowledging it. 

He shook his head and drew his attention back to the task at hand. He sat in the middle of his room, a plastic cup sat on the floor across from him. If he'd moved it once then he should be able to move it again. He held his hand out like before and thought about the cup moving. Nothing happened. He tried again this time focusing harder. Still nothing.

 

He was starting to get frustrated with this. He'd been trying to move it with his mind for ten minutes now and he was nowhere close to figuring it out.

 

“Come on. Move you stupid!” he still had his arm outstretched towards it. The cup did nothing. He grabbed the cup and threw it against the wall. He was done with this. He glared at the cup on the ground. “Why won't you move!” 

 

The cup flew off the ground and hit him in the head. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The cup had been a bust so he moved onto the next thing. Fire. He’d moved this one outside as the chances of this going wrong were higher. Plus he didn't want to explain why his room was on fire. 

 

Damian stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small lighter. He flicked it on and stared at the small flame. He moved the flame to the palm of his hand. The flame moved to his palm and Damian put the lighter back in his pocket. 

 

He watched the flame dance on his palm then closed his eyes. He focused on the feeling of the flame on his skin. He could feel this power grow inside of him. Heat boiled below his skin. He focused on the flame and imagined it growing and spreading across his skin.    

He opened his eyes and saw that the fire had spread and covered his whole hand. He pulled his hand away from his body on instinct. Luckily he had pulled his sleeve up so that it wouldn't catch fire. The flames danced as a cool breeze blew by but the fire kept him warm. 

 

He smirked and made a fist. He made a throwing motion with the hand that was on fire and a ball of flame shot out. It landed on a small patch of grass caught fire. He stretched his other hand out and the fire died down.

 

“Damian!” he turned towards to the sound of his name being called and kept his hand out of view. As he looked in the direction of the voice he saw Tim come around the corner of the manor.

 

“There you are. Lets go. Were going to be late.”

 

“What?”

 

“Were going to go help the people who have been affected by the flooding.” He said it as if Damian were stupid. That annoyed him. “Remember. Bruce wants the public to know that Wayne Enterprises is going to help.”

 

“Right. I will be right there.” Tim looked at him weirdly then walked away.

 

Damian brought his hand back in front of him but the fire was gone. There was no evidence that it had even been there. He dropped his arm and ran to the front of the manor. One of their nicer cars was parked in front. they were all there waiting, all except father. Damian looked around expectantly which Alfred seemed to pick up on. 

“Your Father will not be joining us as he has something else to attend to.”

 

He nodded and got in the car trying not to show his disappointment. Soon they were making their way to downtown Gotham.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Constantine stumbled his way up the stairs of the hotel he was staying at. He was just getting back from the bar next door. He stopped at the room he was staying at. Keys jingle as he pulled them out and put them in the lock. The door swung open and he took a couple steps in before pausing. 

 

“I was wondering when you'd come around.” 

 

The dark knight stood in the middle of the room, the blinds were clothes letting little light in.

 

“What are you doing here Constantine?” the Bat demanded.

 

“There's something coming. Something bad.”

 

“I can handle it.”

 

“No offense batsy but you might want a magic expert when shit hits the fan.” Constantine stepped ferter in, closing the door behind him. “And I doubt you know what's coming.”

 

Batman paused. “What's coming.” 

 

“From what I've gathered. The end.”

 

“Of what?”

 

“Everything.”


End file.
